


We're Egg-specting!

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: R&B drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Blue has some news to tell Red today!





	We're Egg-specting!

**Author's Note:**

> What???? me?? Posting shit THREE TIMES in a ROW?????? Whaaaat?? ive been replaced! 
> 
> This has so much more dialogue I'm proud of myself.

Blue hummed, listening to Red in the kitchen. He heard the refrigerator door open, and Red mumble something under his breath as he searched through the contents of the fridge. He rolled the little item around in his hands gently, careful not to damage it at all, or drop it. Or hold it too tight, or rub it too much to prevent the neat marker from rubbing off on his fingers.

****

Violet and Rose were at school still, and he and Red had a few hours alone together. Today was the best day to say something. He'd known since earlier that week when he found out on accident, and was eager to tell Red. He'd spent the entire week searching for a way to tell his husband, and finally had an acceptable way!

****

"Hey, Red?" He called out, looking up towards the doorway to the kitchen, a stupid smile plastered on his face the whole time. He wondered how excited Red would be.

****

"Yes, love?" Red called back, and he heard the fridge door close again, and shortly after Red leaned out of the kitchen doorway, looking his way. Blue could see very clearly, the look of pure, unrestrained adoration on Reds face.

****

"C'mere!" he chirped, patting the couch cushion beside him eagerly, shifting around to face that spot properly when Red made his way towards him.

****

Red sat down, shifting a bit and tucking one leg under himself, smiling lovingly. He took the chance to lean closer, resting a hand on Blues leg and kissing him. Blue returned the affection gently, cupping Reds cheek briefly.

****

Blue lightly grasped Reds free hand, slipping the item into his hand gently, before breaking the kiss. He watched Red closely, smiling giddily and leaning back.

****

Red looked down at his hand curiously. Cradled in his hand is... an egg? It has sharpie marks along it.

****

In blue sharpie, the words 'We're Egg-specting!' is written on the egg, surrounded by hearts and hastily drawn stars.

****

Red was silent for a moment as the meaning of the words clicked into place slowly. He looked up at Blue, dumbfounded. Excitement quickly budded in his eyelights, flowering quickly and he smiled, "Another one??" He asked, voice taut with barely restrained excitement.

****

Blue nodded, "Yea!" he laughed softly, smiling eagerly at Red. He was suddenly scooped into a hug, pressed close to Red gently. "Ah- Are you excited?" He laughed, returning the hug.

****

Setting the egg aside, Red pressed kisses to Blues cheeks, holding his head steady, laughing, "Excited? I'm ecstatic!" He laughed, squeezing Blue close, before suddenly leaning back and moving his hands around to rest on the bubble gently, and Blue leaned back so he could.

****

Blue rested his hands on Reds hands, smiling lovingly. "We need to tell the kids." He reminded softly, relaxing back easily. Being around his husband always made him so comfortable.

****

"Yeah.. Did you think of any ways to tell them?" Red asked, looking up at Blue curiously. He shook his head, smiling bashfully.

****

"No.. I spent all week since I found out, thinking about how to tell you.. I forgot we"d need to tell Violet and Rose.." He laughed, shifting a bit. Red pulled him closer, humming.

****

"..Mm. Maybe we could play hangman? Â They really like that game." Red mused, and right after got bonked in the chin when Blue jerked upright.

****

"You're a genius Red!!" Blue squealed, only to double back and cup Reds face when he noticed he'd accidentally hurt the other, "Ohmystars- I'm sorry!" He gasped, checking Reds chin for any damage.

****

"I'm fine, Blue, I'm fine." He soothed, stroking his hand down Blues back quickly. "Don't worry, love."

****

Blue pouted, sitting back and settling down. "We'll have to set it up before we gotta pick them up.." He mused, moving to get up.

****

Red stopped him, tugging him back down and into his lap again, "Cant we cuddle for a while?" He asked, pouting. Blue couldn't say no, so he just nodded and slipped an arm around Reds shoulders, kissing his cheek.

****

"Of course, sweetheart." he hummed, smiling at him.

****

They could set the game up later, for now they had time to themselves. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> red and blue are constantly in their honeymoon phase. they're THAT couple.
> 
> This is also set where 'Oh no.' never happens to that extent! More like, the humans don't yknow. Stabby stabby Red at all! They threaten to, but don't.
> 
> Violet and Rose are the twins from that pregnancy, Mistral is this ones baby! This is also an actual scene. For a while we took a break from this storyline, for another one, but came back to it recently!
> 
> also gimme more attention I want it
> 
> (also this isn't entirely how this happened in the rp, but I'm too lazy to fix it)


End file.
